Hide and Go Boom!
'Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 2: Hide and Go Boom! '''is the second episode to Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3. It aired on May 29, 2016. Synopsis Time for a hunt... For the interns and Mewtwo. The contestants need to go and hide, before they are found. Plot Spike comes before his fellow teammates (minus Yveltal and Pakista) to discuss that since they didn't do very well in the last challenge, they need to step up their game a bit, which causes quite a ruckus from the members of Team Regirock. Chef Crackachu then manages to silence the team, as he fully agrees with Spike, since he used to be the chef of Season 2 and knows his way around here. Parara wonders where Yveltal is, as they then see him doing his usual villain monologue about taking over the team. Pakista then constantly interrupts the speech due to Yveltal's plan being cliched and flawed. As such, Yveltal knocks Pakista away, hoping his plan to take over the team wasn't cliched at all like Pakista said. Meanwhile with Team Regigigas, Drifblim announces to her teammates that even though they got second in the last challenge, she feels like they can step up their game a little bit, like the major prize like Rosalina said. Coney jokingly suggests that they can get a big elephant and let it stomp on all over the other contestants. Magnet-Shroom questions about the big elephant problem, but Coney assures him that it was just a joke, much to Drifblim's annoyance. Phineas knew something would go wrong, and Drifblim asks if he had a better idea. Phineas actually does, but the other Hitchhikers claim that his ideas never work out. Phineas then decides to explain to his idea in the form of song, but then he was interrupted by Clyde and he throws him off the stairs, confessing that there's not any musical numbers on his territory. Ezra and Gus then save Phineas, hoping he's alright, to which he is. Phineas's idea involved working together as a team, like what Team Registeel did. Ezra and Gus agree, to which they then decide to tell the team about it. With Team Regice, Bowser announces to the group that since they failed the last challenge and lost Olimar, they need a new leader, and he nominates himself as the leader, even though Sonic was supposedly the leader. Citron exclaims that they do need a new leader, since Sonic lost challenges before. Sonic counterclaims how they ALL lost the challenge, and what Citron failed to realize was Sonic actually knew some of the events that occurred in Season 2, including Drifblim's spin-off show, including some of the contestants. For instance, Porygon-Z being the master manipulator of the Luigi alliance. Citron then admits Sonic knows more than him, but he's still a loser regardless, and Sonic leaves. Bowser then counts for the votes for him to be the new leader, to which the Greedy Grumps agree on, including Porygon-Z. Bowser then confirms his new leadership, which Porygon-Z asks why. Bowser got to the final three on Season 1, so he knows what he's doing. Citron agrees to the new leadership, much to Sonic's annoyance who can never catch a break. Featured Characters * Mew (host) * Mewtwo (co-host) * Azelf * Uxie * Mesprit * The Bird Nerds * Ze Chicken Team Regirock * Spike * Pakista * Parara * Yveltal (eliminated) * Rotom * Monstro * Chef Kawasaki * Engineer Postman Pig * Zazz * Lickilicky * Chef Crackachu Team Regice * Bowser * Sonic * Citron * Iggy Koopa * Wario * Scrooge McDuck * Terence * Porygon-Z * Beheeyem * Protoman Team Registeel * Marie * Krookodile * Marionette * Luigi * Baz * Phantom Striker * Jazz * Koffing * Kirby * DJ Octavio * Dark Bum Team Regigigas * Cofagrigus * Mr. Hat * Coney * Inky * Clyde * Hitchhiking Ghosts * Magnet-Shroom * Peach * Rosalina * Drifblim * Meta Knight Transcript ''Hide and Go Boom!/Transcript Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Ze Chicken as an intern. Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Episodes